Pustynna Przygoda
by ema670
Summary: Słomiani wraz z Acem, Vivi, Rzęskiem i Carou przemierzają pustynie w Alabaście... Spacerując wieczorem Ace i Zoro odłączają się (oczywiście przez Luffiego) ;D. Jaką przygodę razem przeżyją? Miłego czytania :) I don't Own One Piece ;P


Zachód słońca. Upał na pustyni w Alabaście był coraz mniejszy. Słomiani Kapelusze chodzili po niej poszukując jakiegoś miejsca na nocleg. Robiło się coraz chłodniej, a w Luffy'm na nowo odżywał duch walki. Przeszli już spory kawałek, a w pobliżu nie było żadnych skał by osłonić się przed pustynnym wiatrem. Okolica była totalnie pusta. Chłodna bryza zaczynała przedzierać się przez ubrania załogi. Cała paczka szła razem. Nami wraz z Vivi jechały na wielbłądzie przodem, a Sanji co chwilę próbował poderwać którąś z pań. Zaraz za nimi szedł Chopper, który słuchał pustynnych opowieści Usoppa. Na końcu Ace wraz z Zoro rozglądali się za biegającym w kółko Luffy'm.

- Luffy, nie odchodź za daleko, bo znowu się zgubisz! - Usopp krzyknął, jakby wiedział co ma zaraz nastąpić. Otóż, nasz drogi kapitan zobaczył jak w oddali coś się porusza. Ponieważ przypominało to białego, małego, pustynnego królika zaczął za nim biec.

– MięsoOoooOooO! - Luffy zaczął coraz bardziej się oddalać. Słomiani próbowali go zawałować, jednak ten już ich nie słyszał.

Nami odwróciła się do swoich towarzyszy i kątem oka, patrząc na wciąż biegnącego Luffy'ego, zwróciła się do Roronoy.

– Zoro, idź po niego! – Zoro nie ukrywał oburzenia.

– Dlaczego to znowu ja mam iść? Przecież wcześniej się przez niego zgubiliśmy. – Wspomniał o sytuacji, gdy Luffy zjadł jeden z halucynogennych kaktusów, a Zoro wraz z Chopperem musieli go przyprowadzić.

– Zoro, przecież pamiętasz o długu, prawda? Obniżę ci go o sto tysięcy beli jeśli po niego pójdziesz. – Nami popatrzyła, jakby wiedziała jak namówić Zoro. Ace szedł w ciszy, patrząc jak jego brat biegnie kolejne kółko za biednym stworzeniem. To naprawdę cud, że Luffy potrafił tak szybko biegać z wywalonym językiem na zewnątrz i oczami, które automatycznie zmieniły się w kawałki mięsa. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe? Chwilę później zdezorientował go krzyk Nami. – Zoro, twój dług wynosi trzysta tysięcy beli.

- W ogóle go nie zmniejszyłaś? Jeszcze go zawyżyłaś!

- Zoro, jak możesz oskarżać mnie o oszustwo, wiesz co. – Nami machnęła ręką, jakby była totalnym niewiniątkiem, na co Sanji zareagował w dość oczywisty sposób.

– Nami jest cudowna, gdy udaje taką niewinną! – Zoro natomiast tylko prychnął.

– Powinnaś smażyć się w piekle…

- Dziękuje! – Nami zawołała już za odchodzącym Zoro.

- Zoro, czekaj! – Zawołał na niego Ace. – Pójdę z Tobą.

Zoro, wraz z Ace'em, zaczęli przez jakiś czas gonić Luffy'ego. Po chwili zorientowali się, że było już za późno. Nie było widać nikogo z reszty załogi, w oddali był tylko widoczny Luffy i biedny, zmęczony pustynny królik, który wciąż próbował ratować swoje życie przed krwiożerczą bestią, jaką był gumowiec.

Chłopaki wciąż próbowali dogonić Luffy'ego, po chwili jednak Słomkowy zatrzymał się, a oni zrobili to samo i głośno sapiąc próbowali nabrać powietrza, już dawno się tak nie zmęczyli.

– Luffy! Przez ciebie się zgubiliśmy! – Stwierdzili niemal jednocześnie.

Do bruneta najwyraźniej nie dochodziło, że to on był przyczyną większości kłopotów. Patrzył tylko ze ślinką w ustach na uciekającego królika, któremu udało się ocalić życie przed „Luffydżillą". Ace rozglądał się po pustyni szukając jakiegoś punktu, by chociaż minimalnie zorientować się, w którą stronę iść aby dotrzeć do reszty załogi. Wszyscy zaczęli iść w jakimś jednym, przypadkowym kierunku. Ace uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył na piasku wciąż widoczne kopyta.

– Luffy, widzisz te ślady? – Monkey spojrzał na piasek. – Jeśli nimi pójdziemy, to znajdziemy resztę. - Brunet walną tak zwanego banana i zaczął biec jak najszybciej za tropem. Zoro wraz z Ace'em, zanim się ruszyli, zobaczyli tylko unoszący się piasek jaki pozostał po kapitanie. – Luffy! Czekaj! – Pobiegli zaraz za nim. Już byli od niego oddaleni zaledwie o dziesięć metrów, kiedy nagle TRACH. Ziemia pod nogami Zoro ugięła się i zobaczył tylko jak otwór przez który wpadł jest coraz dalej i dalej.

- Ech… Co się stało? – Zoro chwycił się za obolałe plecy, którymi musiał uderzyć o ziemię. Rozejrzał się wokoło. Ace siedział na skałce niedaleko niego. – Ace, co się stało? – Spytał rozglądając się jeszcze po pomieszczeniu.

Portgas rozpalił ognisko, więc było dokładnie widać gdzie się znajdują. Była to podziemna jaskinia, która swoim wyglądem nie szokowała, ani nie zachwycała. Taka zwykła, mała, głęboka dziura w ziemi.

– Obudziłeś się? To dobrze, wiesz spadłeś z dość wysoka. Nic ci nie jest? – Spytał Ace spoglądając na wciąż obolałego Zielonowłosego.

– Nie, po tym jak Luffy zapominał, że jestem człowiekiem nie potworem jak on. Chyba nie ma innej opcji, jak nauczyć się być wytrzymałym na takie uderzenia. - Zoro próbował wstać by sięgnąć po swoje miecze, które leżały niedaleko oparte o ścianę. Najwyraźniej Ace, zadbał by zielonowłosy mógł wygodnie poleżeć. Jednak gdy tylko podniósł się, zakręciło mu się w głowie i ponownie leżał na ziemi. Ace kucnął przy nim.

– Chyba się myliłeś. Wygląda na to, że jednak dalej nie jesteś odporny na tego typu upadki. – Roronoa tylko lekko uśmiechnął się. Ace patrzył na niego z góry, jednak Zoro nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy, była jakby zamazana. Zielonowłosy kłamał, nie chciał przyznać, że jego ciało niezupełnie się go słuchało.

– A gdzie Luffy? – Spytał.

- Nawet nie zauważył, że zniknęliśmy. Wiesz, myślałem jak wejść do góry, ale ty byłeś nieprzytomny, więc nawet nie było sensu próbować. Teraz też nie możemy wyjść, choćby dlatego, że wciąż nienajlepiej się czujesz. No nic. Poczekamy aż reszta nas znajdzie. – Ace uśmiechnął się i popatrzył w kierunku nieba, które było już zupełnie ciemne.

„Zresztą chciałbym zostać chwilę sam na sam", pomyślał, gdy tylko patrzył na wciąż próbującego otrzeć oczy, Zoro. Roronoa, chociaż tak naprawdę dopiero poznany, miał to coś, co mogło przykuć uwagę każdego chłopaka i dziewczyny: zgrabne, dobrze zbudowane ciało, zielone oczy, piękne usta i oczywiście ten zajebisty tyłek. To wszystko powodowało, że zielonowłosy był dla Ace'a naprawdę znakomitym kąskiem. Ace oblizał się na myśl o wzdychającym z podniecenia Zoro.

– Ace…? Ace! – Ace nagle otrząsnął się.

– Co się stało?

- Dobrze się czujesz? Czemu się na mnie tak patrzysz? – Ace usiadł koło Roronoy. Ten tylko uniósł brwi, wciąż oczekując odpowiedzi.

– Zoro… - Ace zbliżył się tak, że ich twarze były niemal centymetr od siebie - …Nie miałbyś ochoty na seks? – Szermierz szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia.

– C-Co!? – Zielonowłosy myślał, że się przesłyszał.

– Pytam… - Ace zbliżył usta do ucha Roronoy, który lekko się odchylił, nie wiedząc co Portgas od niego chce. - Czy nie miałbyś ochoty na seks? – Powtórzył, lekko przejeżdżając językiem po policzku szermierza. Zoro próbował się otrząsnąć. Myślał, że to wciąż może być sen. Jednak szybko zmienił zdanie, gdy Ace przesunął ręką po jego torsie. Brunet niecierpliwił się ciągłym brakiem odpowiedzi. – To jak?

Ace przejechał dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie ud Roronoy. Zoro lekko się zatrząsł, a gdy brunet spojrzał na niego, po jego chytrym uśmiechu było już widać, że nie miał nic przeciwko. Szermierz złapał za sznurki kapelusza, którego Ace miał na sobie i przyciągnął do siebie tak, by go pocałować. Brunet objął zielonowłosego i wzmocnił ich pocałunek. Gdy tylko Zoro próbował nabrać powietrza, Ace korzystając z okazji wsunął język do jego ust. Powoli zaczął krążyć swoim językiem, z delikatnością masując język szermierza. Obojgu zrobiło się strasznie gorąco, jakby przekazywali sobie uczucia w palącym pocałunku. Zielonowłosy zrobił się czerwony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczął mruczeć. Ace jednak przerwał ich pocałunek. Przybliżył usta do ucha szermierza, a w między czasie powoli przesuwał dłonią po jego udzie.

– Zoro, wiesz, Luffy mi opowiadał jaki to jesteś wspaniały. – Zaczął szeptać do ucha, tak że jego ciepły oddech lądował na szyi Roronoy. Delikatnie dysząc zielonowłosy jęknął, gdy ręka Ace'a powędrowała w kierunku krocza. Lubił te łaskotanie, które przeszywało go za każdym razem, gdy ktoś przejeżdżał po jego ciele. Portgas zaczął delikatnie masować krocze Roronoy. – Jak myślisz, co powie Luffy jeśli się dowie, że się ze mną przespałeś?

Rozpiął spodnie Roronoy i wsunął do nich rękę. Zoro nie mógł odpowiedzieć, każdy ruch Ace'a powodował u niego głębokie dyszenie. Było mu tak gorąco, każda część jego ciała zaczynała płonąć. Ace coraz bardziej zaczął poruszać ręka po jego członku, jednocześnie namiętnie całując go po szyi. Brunet powoli przesuwał dłonią po trzonku Roronoy, delikatnie zaciskając go, doprowadzał zielonowłosego do coraz większych westchnień.

– Łał… Doszedłeś w mojej dłoni? – Spytał, patrząc na wystarczająco podnieconego Roronoe. – I to jak szybko!

- Och, zamknij się! – Zoro krzyknął jeszcze lekko wzdychając.

Ace uśmiechną się złośliwie i delikatnie zaczął zsuwać spodnie zielonowłosemu. Powoli przejeżdżał ręką wzdłuż nogi Roronoy, tak by ten poczuł go na każdym milimetrze ciała. Zoro robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. Sama myśl, że robi to z bratem Luffy'ego była dla niego wystarczająco podniecająca. Luffy może nieczęsto opowiadał o swoim bracie, ale gdy już była taka okazja, mówił o nim z takim zachwytem, taką powagą i z takim szczęściem, jaki rzadko kiedy Roronoa widział u Luffy'ego. Każda historia kapitana była dla niego jak z bajki, nigdy nie myślał, że uda mu się tę bajkę spotkać, a co dopiero… Zoro był rozpalony jak nigdy. Luffy nie kłamał, Ace był, jest przystojny. Jego zarysowana klatka mięśniowa i widoczne mięśnie brzucha, powodowały, że Zoro nie mógł odciągnąć wzroku od ciała bruneta. Luffy również Ace'owi opowiedział o Roronorze. Ace wiedział, że był to jego pierwszy kompan, jednak nie spodziewał się, że ten będzie taki przystojny.

Ace jednak chciał zobaczyć więcej. Ściągnął płaszcz Roronoy, a za nim koszulkę. Do ciała zielonowłosego, nie miał zastrzeżeń, mimo że miał on bliznę na torsie po widocznie źle zszytej ranie, wcale nie zabierało to jego uroku, a wręcz przeciwnie, dodawało. Podobnie było z bliznami na nogach, również były dla Ace'a bardziej podniecające, niż odpychające.

Ace ponownie przejechał palcami po udzie zielonowłosego, jednocześnie zbliżając się do jego klatki piersiowej. Ręką przesunął po udzie w górę tak, by móc złapać Zoro za tyłek, a językiem zaczął lizać po korpusie Roronoy, delikatnie i namiętnie przesuwając nim w górę i w dół. Zoro najwyraźniej to lubił, ponieważ zaczął delikatnie drżeć, a sam czuł jak po jego ciele rozchodził się żar. Ace zbliżył się do ucha zielonowłosego i delikatnie ustami pociągnął za jego kolczyk. Zoro wygiął się, gdyż Portgas w tym momencie wsunął palec do jego wnętrza i chwilę poruszał, szukając miejsca przy którym zielonowłosemu robiło się naprawdę dobrze. Chwilę póżniej Ace włożył drugi palec i pociągnął za drugi kolczyk. Zoro dyszał bardzo ciężko i powoli. Po chwili Płonąca Pięść pociągnął za trzeci kolczyk, a Łowca Piratów lekko jęknął.

– O, to taki szermierz jak ty, też może tak przyjemnie mruczeć? – Ace spytał patrząc na czerwonego Roronoę, który najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać, patrzył na Ace'a błagalnym spojrzeniem.

Ace uśmiechnął się. Szybkim i ostrym ruchem zmienił palce na swojego członka i mocno pchnął w wnętrze Roronoy. Gdy ten poczuł straszliwy ból, oplótł ręce wokół ciała Ace'a i mocno wbił palce w jego plecy tak, że te zostawiły wyraźne, krwawe paski na plecach Płonącej Pięści.

–Ach! – Zoro jęknął. Każde pchnięcie Ace'a, było coraz bardziej bolesne, a jednocześnie coraz bardziej przyjemne.

Ace odwrócił Roronoę na bok, a jego lewą nogę dał na swoje ramię. Pozycja ta ułatwiała mu ruchy, o czym nie mógł powiedzieć Zoro. To nie była jego ulubiona pozycja, ale w tej chwili to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ Ace coraz szybciej wdzierał się w jego ciało. Zoro zaczął bardzo mocno krzyczeć, kiedy Portgas, coraz silniej naciskał na jego prostatę. Po chwili szermierz poczuł jak przez jego ciało przepływa ogień, który wzmaga się z każdym ruchem. Zielonowłosy głośno jęknął, jego sperma uwolniła się i pobrudziła ubrania, które leżały blisko nich, jak również jego brzuch. Ace po chwili wygiął się, a jego nasienie wypełniło ciało Roronoy. Oboje mocno wzdychali, gdy tylko udało im się położyć koło siebie.

Ace podłożył rękę pod głowę zielonowłosego, który oparł się na nim jak na poduszce i próbował opanować oddech. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Obojętnie z kim się przespał, czy to był Sanji czy Luffy, nigdy nie czuł tego ognia. Tego ognia, który był jednocześnie palący, jak i łagodny. Portgas również próbował się opanować, on sam też od dawna nie miał takiego stosunku. Spojrzał na wciąż ciężko oddychającego Roronoę.

– Wiesz, jesteś bardzo śliczny… Nic dziwnego, że Luffy tak pasjonująco o tobie opowiadał. Myślisz, że będzie zazdrosny jak się dowie? – Zoro uniósł wzrok by popatrzeć na piegowatego mężczyznę.

– Myślę, że o niczym się nie dowie.

- Jak to? Masz zamiar to tak zostawić? – Ace już nie dostał odpowiedzi, Zoro zasnął opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiową.

Ace wyciągnął rękę i zaczął głaskać głowę zielonowłosego. „No tak, może lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedział". Otrząsnął się, gdy wyobraził sobie trójkąt z dwojgiem młodszych od siebie mężczyzn. „Luffy byłby do tego zdolny". Zaraz po tym, Ace również zasnął, ale z dość zboczonym uśmiechem na ustach.


End file.
